K-ON Love (Lemon Series)
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: A lemon series with my K-ON crossover ships. Rated M for a reason. Don't like lemons, don't read. Enjoy them for those who do.
1. Chapter 1

**K-ON Love (Lemon series) Rated M. You have been warned!  
**

 **Chapter 1: Satoshi x Nana (Elfen Lied x K-ON)**

* * *

"Hi! I'm here!" Nana called out as she entered the Tainaka residence.

"Oh hi Nana." Satoshi waved at her.

"Ready to study together?" Nana smiled and entered Satoshi's room.

"Yeah." He said and got on his bed and opened his book. Nana also got on his bed and opened her book.

"Where's Ritsu at?" Nana asked.

"I think she's with her friends. She didn't tell me." Satoshi responded and got a pencil out.

"Well...let's begin." Nana stated and the two started to study together. After they finished, Nana was about leave. But Satoshi stopped her.

"Yes Satoshi?" She tilted her head and then Satoshi pulled her in for a kiss. The two fall onto Satoshi's bed and started making out.

"Oh Nana." Satoshi moaned as Nana reached under Satoshi's shorts and rubbed his cock. Nana then removed her clothes and Satoshi did the same. Nana and Satoshi had done it before twice. This was their third time doing it. Nana then sat on Satoshi's face as he ate her out. Nana spread her ass cheeks for better access for her bf. Satoshi began licking her.

"Oh Satoshi..." Nana moaned and cried out. Satoshi placed his hands on her butt and squeezed them, causing Nana to squeal. Nana then bent down to suck on Satoshi's 7 inch thick cock. She sucks on the head causing Satoshi to moan and send vibrations to Nana's pussy. Nana did the same to Satoshi's cock and sucked harder on it. Nana sucked harder and faster on Satoshi's cock and tried to deepthroat it. She gagged and then sucked on the head. Satoshi told Nana he was cumming and Nana deepthroats his cock again and Satoshi came. He moaned and caused Nana to cum also. Nana then sat up and grinded her self on Satoshi. She then removed herself and placed Satoshi's cock inside her. She moans loudly as his thick cock stretches her walls. She took it all and bounced on it. Satoshi moaned and played with Nana breasts. She moaned Satoshi's name and then he held her hips.

"So big." Nana moaned and kissed Satoshi. He then wrapped his arms around Nana's body and started to thrust hard and quickly into Nana. Nana cried out in the kiss. Satoshi kept his pace up and Nana removed her lips from Satoshi. "OH SATOSHI!" She cried out as Satoshi kept going.

"So tight Nana." Satoshi moaned and sat up and sucked on Nana's neck while groping her ass, while keeping his pace up. Satoshi stopped and Nana got off of him. She went on her hands and knees and sucked on Satoshi's cock, while he stood on his knees. He ran his hands through her pink hair and moaned as Nana deep throats him again. "I can't hold back." Satoshi groaned and held Nana's head and thrusted into her throat. Nana gagged and accepted the rough face fuck. He rammed his cock down Nana's throat as she kept gagging and slurping loudly. Satoshi came again and forced Nana to swallow his cum, forcing her to take his cock balls deep down her throat. "Oh Nana...shit." Nana coughed as Satoshi pulled out. Satoshi then got behind Nana and grabbed her hips and rammed his cock deep inside Nana's pussy.

"AH! SATOSHI!" Nana cried out and grabbed the bed sheets as Satoshi started to ram into her from behind. Loud claps were heard, with the mix of both moans from Satoshi and Nana. Satoshi pulled Nana to his body and held her breasts as he continued slamming into her. Nana moaned loudly. "Cum in me! Cum in me please." Nana groaned and Satoshi groaned also and went quicker inside her pussy.

"Almost there!" Satoshi cried out and kept going, while Nana kept screaming in pleasure.

"YES SATOSHI! AH YES. AH!" Nana cried as Satoshi slammed his hardest and came inside her. Satoshi held Nana and kissed her, slipping his tongue inside. Nana shivered as she felt Satoshi's cock balls deep inside her womb and cum going into it. Satoshi stayed inside Nana as the two made out. Satoshi then sat at the edge of the bed as Nana on her feet. She then sat on Satoshi's lap, placing his cock inside her other hole. Nana moaned as she felt his cock open her ass. Satoshi groaned as Nana grinded her hips. Satoshi then held Nana's breasts and she began bouncing on Satoshi, moaning his name.

"This feels so good!" Satoshi moaned and started thrusting. Nana cried out in response. Satoshi then placed Nana by the wall and continued thrusting into her butt.

"Satoshi!" Nana cried out, closing her eyes as Satoshi rammed his entire cock in and out of Nana's ass. He kept going and going as Nana enjoyed it. The pain to her was good and she came from it. Satoshi then slammed balls deep and came inside Nana. "Satoshi! Fuck!"

"Nana!" Both cried out as they came together and Satoshi kept thrusting rather than staying in place. Satoshi slowed his thrusting and finished cumming deep inside Nana's bowels. He kissed Nana's neck as he slowly thrusted in and out. Nana panted as Satoshi did also and the two made out as Satoshi started thrusting again. He then placed Nana back on the bed, laying on her stomach. Satoshi went over her and slammed down. Nana cried out as Satoshi thrusted into Nana's butt again. Slaps were heard and Nana was moaning loudly as Satoshi wasn't done. The last time they had sex was two months ago, Nana missed it and Satoshi also. No wonder they kept going.

"I'm cumming Satoshi!" Nana moaned out as Satoshi went faster and harder than before. "AHHHH SATOSHI I MISSED THIS SO MUCH!"

"Me too Nana!" Satoshi yelled. Satoshi slammed one last time and came inside Nana again. Both lovers moaned loudly. Satoshi then pulled out and Nana sucked on his balls and licked them. She then cleaned Satoshi's cock off her juices and he cum and sucked it hard and all of it. Satoshi moaned and held Nana's head in place as she deep throated him again. Nana gagged and choked on his cock. Satoshi came a tiny bit more and panted. He was spent and Nana was too. Satoshi pulled out and Nana coughed again and spits. Nana then kissed Satoshi and the two crashed onto his bed, tired.

"I love you." Nana purred and laid next to him.

"I love you too." Satoshi said and kissed Nana. "I missed this so much."

"I did too. You went rough on me and I love it." Nana blushed. The two then fall asleep for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**K-ON Love (Lemon series) Rated M. You have been warned!  
**

 **Chapter 2: Eri Taki x Daichi (Pop Team Epic x K-ON)**

* * *

Daichi had Eri Taki in his arms, while making out with her. He groped her ass and removed her skirt. Eri unbuttoned her school uniform and removed it. She then removed her bra and kissed Daichi. He took off his pants and boxers and pushed Eri down onto her bed. Eri moaned as Daichi placed his penis inside Eri's pussy.

"Oh Daichi." Eri moaned out as she took his 9 inch, 4 inch thick cock. Daichi kissed Eri's breast as he started a slow pace. "Shit..." Eri panted as Daichi started to thrust a bit harder. Eri then locked her lips with Daichi, his tongue slipping inside. Daichi then picked up Eri and lied on his back, Eri kept kissing him as he started to go faster. "Uhhhhh...Oh...Daichi." Eri panted and moans louder as Daichi went harder. Daichi pounded Eri as she screamed out. "Ahhh yes! Oh fuck." Eri moaned. Daichi slammed balls deep and groped Eri's butt and slaps her cheeks.

He pulled out and got onto his knees and shoved his cock down Eri's throat and pounded it. Eri gagged and swallowed her boyfriend's massive member. Her throat bulged a bit due to his size. He kept thrusting down her throat, with his balls smacking her chin. Eri also started retching each time he bottomed out of her.

"I'm cumming." Daichi called out and thrusted hard and unloaded down Eri's throat. She spits cum out with a rough gag noise and was forced to swallow his load. Daichi pulled out and lets Eri catch her breath. She then made out with him. Daichi went down and kissed her breast and sucked on them. Eri moaned and told Daichi that she loved him. He responded by putting Eri on her hands and knees and shoved his cock inside her pussy again. "Ohhhhhhhhh." Eri moaned and Daichi grabbed Eri's hips and started slamming into her. Eri grabbed the bed sheets and cried out in pleasure and pain as her bf big cock stretched her vagina walls. The bed started to make noises as Daichi was rough. Eri panted and moaned in between them with each brutal thrust from her boyfriend. He kept going and cried out he was cumming again. Eri responded with a loud moan. He slammed balls deep and unloaded deep inside Eri's womb. Eri and Daichi moaned together. Eri arched her back and kissed Daichi as he wrapped his arms around her naked body. Daichi pulled out and entered her ass. Eri moaned loudly and the rough thrusting began. Daichi pounded into Eri Taki's other hole. She loved it and screamed out. Daichi pulled Eri's hair back and went harder and faster.

"Fuck!" Eri cursed as Daichi fucked her from behind. Eri pushed back against Daichi's thrusts to get more of his cock inside.

"You're so lovely Eri. And your ass is amazing!" Daichi smirked and slapped Eri's butt. She yelped in response. Daichi lifted Eri off the bed and held her by her thighs and resumed thrusting into her. "Take it!" Daichi yelled. Daichi slammed one last time into Eri and came inside her ass. Both lovers moaned loudly. Eri squirted as Daichi kept thrusting into Eri. She went limp in his arms. Daichi placed Eri down and kissed her.

"I love you." She said and panted hard. She was spent and so was Daichi. He massages her butt and squeezed them, making Eri moan softly.

"Love you too." Daichi said and kissed Eri's cheek and soon kissed her on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**K-ON Love (Lemon series) Rated M. You have been warned!  
**

 **Chapter 3: Himeko x Makoto (Free x K-ON)**

* * *

Makoto had Himeko at his place. They agreed to have sex. This would be their 4th time doing it.

Makoto took off his pants and boxers and pushed Himeko down onto his bed and removed her skirt and panties. Makoto then removed his clothes, revealing his massive member. 10 inches and 5 inch thick. Himeko got to work on it and sucked on Makoto's cock. Makoto moaned and placed his hands on Himeko's head. Makoto started to fuck Himeko's throat. She gagged and her throat bulged. "Yeah." Makoto moaned as he went to town on Himeko's throat. She fingered herself as Makoto had his way with her mouth. Himeko retched hard as Makoto continued to face fuck her. Her nose pressing into his groin. Makoto slammed one last time and came. Himeko moaned and swallowed all of it. Makoto held her head in place as he kept cumming. He groaned loudly and removed himself from Himeko. She pants and coughs. She catches her breath and wrapped her arms around Makoto and kissed him.

"You know what I want." She giggled and bends over, spreading her ass cheeks for him. Makoto smirked and guided is cock into Himeko's pussy. She moaned loudly as she takes his massive cock. Her groin bulges as Makoto slammed all of his cock in one go. "OH FUCK!" Himeko screamed loudly and almost came. Makoto held Himeko hips and plowed into her. "AH! AH! AH! MAKOTO!" Himeko Tachibana cried out with every hard thrust. Makoto went out halfway and slammed back in.

"So tight! Yea baby." Makoto moaned and pulled Himeko to his body. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and continued to thrust deep into Himeko's womb.

"I'm gonna break! I'm gonna fucking break! Ah!" Himeko cried in pleasure as Makoto's cock was too much for her. Even after 3 times of taking it, she would always break. Makoto kept going and going until he was ready to blow. Himeko kept moaning and her breasts bounce. Makoto grabbed them and squeezed them and gave a final brutal thrust. "AHHHHHH!" Himeko cried and came with Makoto.

"Himeko." Makoto moaned and kissed her. Himeko laid on the bed and had her ass high in the air, her pussy leaking Makoto's cum and her own. Himeko panted and spreads her butt cheeks out again.

"I'll break that too." Makoto smirked and entered inside Himeko's other hole. She moaned loudly as Makoto entered inch by inch of his thick cock inside Himeko's butt. Himeko begged for it and Makoto was happy to give it. He slammed all of his cock in after pulling out slowly. Himeko yelped and gasped in pain. She held on to the bed sheets as Makoto went hard on her. His balls slam into her pussy with each balls deep thrust.

"Oh fuck me! Yes! Your cock is so huge! Break my other hole!" Himeko shouted and couldn't control herself. Makoto squeezed her ass as he pounds into her. He kept going and going until he was about to cum.

"I'm cumming." He said as Himeko kept moaning.

"Cum Makoto! Cum in my ass!" Himeko called out and kept moaning. She saw her groin bulge and that sends her over the edge. Himeko came hard and Makoto slams a couple of more times, breaking Himeko's ass in the process and unloading.

"MAKOTO!" Himeko yelled and went limp as her bowels got full of Makoto's cum. Makoto stayed balls deep and felt his cock so soft. He slowly pulled out and Himeko's ass was gaping. Makoto pants and went over to Himeko's face and slowly, she started to suck on his cock and balls. Himeko finished and panted hard. Makoto pats her head and lays next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**K-ON Love (Lemon series) Rated M. You have been warned!  
**

 **Chapter 4: Ichigo x Aiichiro (Free x K-ON)**

* * *

Aiichiro was at Ichigo Wakoji's house . They were making out in her bed. This would be their 2nd time doing it. Ichigo removed her jeans and panties and her shirt and bra. She unbuckled Aiichiro's pants and removed them and pulled hos boxers down to reveal his erect cock. 8 inches and 3 inch thick. Ichigo smiled as Aiichiro began to grope her breast. She jerked off his cock and went down to suck on it. She sucks on the head and began to take in all of his cock in her mouth.

"You're so beautiful." Aiichiro said and moaned as Ichigo deep throated his cock with ease. She bobbed her head up and down on his shaft and cupped his balls, giving them a squeeze. "Ah shit." Aiichiro moaned and started to face fuck Ichigo. He placed his hands on her head and thrusted all the way in and out. Ichigo moaned and retched slightly. After a couple more thrusts, Aiichiro came and held Ichigo's head in place. Cum flowed down her throat as she coughs a bit. Aiichiro placed Ichigo on her back and she lift her legs. Aiichiro entered her pussy slowly. Ichigo moaned softly as Aiichiro entered fully. He then started to thrust into Ichigo.

"Chrio-kun." Ichigo moaned softly as he went a bit harder. Aiichiro balls smack Ichigo's ass each hard thrust. Although he was going slowly at first. he held Ichigo's legs and bends over to land a kiss and decided to go a bit faster. "Mmmmm!" Ichigo moaned a bit louder this time, her mouth getting filled with Aiichiro's tongue. He goes harder and faster and Ichigo moaned louder. "More! I want more!" Ichigo said. Aiichiro stops the kiss and picks up Ichigo and groped her ass as he bounced her on his cock. "Yes Chiro-kun!"

"So tight Ichi-chan." Aiichiro groaned and went harder.

"Oh Aiichiro!" Ichigo cried out and held on to Aiichiro as she got pounded in mid-air for 6 minutes. Aiichiro then lays on his back and Ichigo rides him. She slammed her butt down on his cock as she moaned out his name. Aiichiro gropes her breasts and thrusted in time with Ichigo's bounces.

"Cumming." Aiichiro said and Ichigo bends over and kisses him. Aiichiro then went all out and fucked Ichigo hard and rough. She cried out loudly and said she cumming too.

"Aiichiro! Cum with me!" Ichigo yelled and she came. "Ahhhh!" Aiichiro slammed a couple more times and came inside Ichigo's womb. Ichigo panted and laid on her side. Aiichiro laid on his side and entered Ichigo's other hole. He went all the way in and Ichigo moaned in pain and pleasure. He hammered away at Ichigo's butt and she cries. "Ahhhh! Ah! Oh Aiichiro!" Aiichiro grabbed made out with Ichigo as he pounded into her ass. He went all the way in and and pulled halfway out. He kept going and going and slapped her ass occasionally.

"So tight." Aiichiro groaned and then placed Ichigo on her hands and knees. He grabbed her hips and resumed fucking her butt. He went harder and faster and gave Ichigo's pale cheeks a hard squeeze and a couple of slaps.

"Ah yes! Mmmmmm." Ichigo cried and panted as she rocked back to his rough thrusts. Aiichiro slammed brutally, getting ready to cum.

"Where do you want it?" He asked and held Ichigo.

"I want it in my dirty ass." She cried and Aiichiro thrusted harder and stopped, balls deep. She moaned loudly as Aiichiro teased her.

"Where?" He asked and kissed her cheek.

"My ass." Ichigo panted. Aiichiro smirked and resumed his hard fucking. He was about to cum and told Ichigo he was ready. He thrusted throughout his climax. He shot a load deep inside Ichigo's bowels and she moaned loudly as he kept thrusting. He slammed slowly but hard as Ichigo yelped with each thrust. "Ah...ah...ah!" She came again and went limp. Aiichiro slowly thrusted in and out of her butt and fingered her pussy.

Aiichiro pulled out and Ichigo's ass gaped and leaked cum. Aiichiro went over and told Ichigo to taste her own ass. He thrusted down her throat and she gagged roughly and placed her hands on his ass. Ichigo was on her back and Aiichiro literally sat on her, forcing his cock into her mouth. It was covered in her juices and a tiny bit of her poop. Ichigo didn't seem to notice nor taste anyways. Aiichiro pulled out and Ichigo was spent.


	5. Chapter 5

**K-ON Love (Lemon series) Rated M. You have been warned!  
**

 **Chapter 5: Mifuyu x Yuno (Black Clover x K-ON)**

* * *

Yuno was sitting on Mifuyu's bed as she was sucking on his 10 inch. They were making out in her bed. Yuno pets her head as she bobbed her head up and down on his thick shaft, without gagging when she deepthroated him. "You're good." Yuno replied and moaned as Mifuyu deepthroated his cock again. She bobbed her head up and down on his shaft and then rubbed her breasts as she kept sucking on her boyfriend's big cock. Yuno held Mifuyu's head down as she completely swallowed his cock, without gagging. She went harder on Yuno's cock and went faster. Yuno moaned and came. Mifuyu slammed her head down and deepthroats Yuno's cock again and took all of his cum down her throat. She started gagging as the cum filled her mouth. Some of it dripped down her chin and over Yuno's cock. Mifuyu came up for air and panted. She kissed Yuno and picked her up and placed her on his lap. Yuno placed Mifuyu on his lap and she took his cock into her vagina. She moans and kissed Yuno on the lips. He then groped one of her breast. Yuno then started to thrust into Mifuyu's wet pussy.

"Yuno!" Mifuyu moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Yuno kissed Mifuyu and bounces her on his cock. Small slap sounds were heard and Mifuyu's butt rippled a bit with each bounce. Her breast bounced and she moaned and begged for more. "Please Yuno. Wreck me." Mifuyu moaned and Yuno smirked and started thrusting into Mifuyu much faster and harder than earlier. "Ah! Ah!" Mifuyu screamed in pleasure as Yuno took over. He held her body close to him, her breast pressing against his chest and continued going in and out of her pussy.

"Mifuyu." Yuno said and kissed her on the lips. Mifuyu moaned in the kiss as she was getting pounded. Mifuyu continued to moan loudly as her womb got slammed. Yuno then picked up Mifuyu and stood up. He then pinned her to the wall and quickly removed his cock from Mifuyu's vagina. He turned around and entered her again, holding her hips, Yuno resumed fucking Mifuyu while sucking on her neck. He pulled out halfway out and slammed the rest in.

"Ah fuck!" Mifuyu moaned loudly. "Yuno-kun!" Yuno was about to cum inside Mifuyu. He told her that he was close. "Me too!" Mifuyu moaned and Yuno thrusted a couple of more times and came inside Mifuyu's pussy. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhh." Mifuyu moaned and Yuno kissed her on the lips and cupped her breasts. After a while, Mifuyu wanted more and got on the bed, spreading her ass cheeks apart. Yuno entered inside and Mifuyu screamed in pleasure and pain. "OH FUCK!" Yuno held her hips and pounded his lover.

Yuno was quiet during the sex act, all he was focused on was pleasing Mifuyu. Yuno started ramming into Mifuyu and pulled her hair back and pounded her other hole. He was giving Mifuyu all he had. He wrapped his arms around her breasts and continued thrusting up into Mifuyu's ass. Her ass clapping against Yuno's crotch very loudly with each thrust. Mifuyu seethed in pleasure and pain and started to go limp. Yuno went faster and harder.

"YUNO!" Mifuyu cried and she felt her ass break. She panted and went limp as she felt cum enter her bowels. Yuno was balls deep and he landed on top of Mifuyu. She moaned loudly and passed out. Yuno panted hard and he stayed inside Mifuyu's broken hole, until his cock went soft. He pulled out and laid next to Mifuyu.


	6. Chapter 6

**K-ON Love (Lemon series) Rated M. You have been warned!  
**

 **Chapter 6: Mika x Rin (Free x K-ON)**

* * *

Mika was sitting on Rin's bed as she was sucking on his 12 inch fat cock. Mika deepthroated Rin and gagged roughly as her throat began to bulge out. Rin told Mika he was gonna break her, he held her head and started thrusting down Mika's throat. She retched every time he thrusted down her throat. Rin held Mika's head in place as he began to unload. He cum going down her throat. Mika throws it back up though.

After 20 minutes Mika was placed on her tummy with her butt high in the air. Rin grabbed his huge cock and teased Mika by rubbing his cock around Mika's pussy lips. "Rin...don't do that." Mika moaned as Rin grabbed her small hips. He entered Mika's pussy, inch by inch. Mika's groin bulging in the process. "AHHHHHH!" Mika screamed as she was stretched to the limit. Rin slammed the rest of his cock deep inside Mika's womb.

"Shit Mika!" Rin groaned and started hammering away at Mika's vagina, slamming into her g-spot and making her stomach bulge. Mika cried out with each brutal thrust and squirmed. She gripped the bed sheets and kept moaning her head off.

"RIN! AHHHH RIN!" She screamed as Rin continued his pounding. Mika had tears in her eyes but she also loved it when Rin slammed all the way. Rin then grabbed Mika and picked her up. He resumed his fucking and loved Mika's moans. "Oh fuck!" Mika cursed on accident, Rin squeezed her small breasts and sucked on Mika's neck, while still pounding her. He kept going and going until he came. He slammed one last time and came into Mika. She cried out and her tummy got bigger due to her pussy being overfilled with her lover's cum. "Ooooooooooooooooooooh!" Mika moaned and panted. Rin pulled out and his cum poured out of Mika. Mika gasped she was turned over. Rin then lifted her legs up and got on his feet. He then slammed his whole cock in Mika's ass. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mika screamed in pain as her anal virginity had been taken. Her tummy bulged and Mika saw it and gasped. Rin then started to fuck Mika's ass for the first time. He slammed up and down very quickly. Mika continued screaming in pain and was cumming due to it. Loud slaps were heard with each balls deep thrust.

"Do you love it in the ass?" Rin smirked and slammed slowly.

"Ahhhhhh!" Mika cried.

"Do you?" Rin asked again and pulled halfway out and slammed back in.

"AHHHHH! YES RIN I DO!" Mika cried out again and closed her eyes shut as Rin was trying to break her ass. Rin kept hammering away at Mika. She felt her stomach bulging every time he bottomed out. He was about to cum and went faster and harder. Mika screamed her head off and came again. Rin slammed a couple more times and came into Mika. Her stomach getting bigger in the process. Rin groaned and finished. Mika broke and passed out. Rin stayed inside Mika and kissed her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**K-ON Love (Lemon series) Rated M. You have been warned!  
**

 **Chapter 7: Gauche x Tsukasa (Black Clover x K-ON)**

* * *

Tsukasa was getting pounded from behind, by her bf Gauche. He had a 12 inch member and 5 inches thick. Tsukasa's screamed as her pussy was pounded. Her stomach bulged due to Gauche's size. He then squeezed her small butt cheeks and rammed harder. "AHHHHHHHH!" Tsukasa screamed. Gauche moaned as her walls tighten a bit. He thrusted a couple more times and pulled out. The two lovers got into a 69 position. Tsukasa laid on Gauche's face and bented over to suck on his massive cock. She sucked on it as Gauche ate her pussy out and also fingering her other hole. Gauche licked faster as Tsukasa moaned as she felt her ass being fingered. She the deepthroated Gauche and gagged hard, her throat bulging in the process. Tsukasa bobbed her head up and down on his shaft and played with his balls with her hands. "Mmmmmmm." She moaned and sucked a bit harder.

Gauche decided to fuck her throat instead of her doing it. He grabbed her ass cheeks and thrusted. Tuskasa's eyes closed shut as he retched and chocked on his massive member. He pulled halfway out and slammed the rest in. "Yeah!" He groaned and thrusted one last time and came. Tsukasa with a loud retching noise, throws it up and swallowed half of the cum afterwards. After about 20 minute break, Tsukasa sat on Gauche's cock and slammed her pussy down on it. She moaned loudly as Gauche held her hips, helping her bounce on his monster. He saw her tummy bulge and that turned him on. Tsukasa moaned and panted as she rode him a bit faster, her small breasts bouncing. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah."

"So wonderful." Gauche said and rubbed Tsukasa's small breasts.

Gauche thrusted harder and his balls smacked her butt cheeks. "Oh!" Tsukasa gasped and kissed Gauche, giving him a sloppy kiss. He held her tightly and thrusted faster and harder. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" She moaned in the kiss, as she got her g-spot smashed. After more brutal thrusts Gauche came. The two moaned loudly together. Tsukasa's pussy getting overfilled with cum. Gauche went for other hole this time, pinning her down on her stomach with butt high in the air, he thrusted all the way deep inside Tsukasa's ass. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She cried out, forming tears. He stayed balls deep to make sure Tsukasa got used to his big size. Her stomach bulged once again. Tsukasa moaned slightly in pain as gauche slowly pulled out and slowly pushed back in. He went a bit faster each time and Tsukasa still was crying out in pain. She held the bed sheets tightly and pushed back against Gauche's thrust. He held her hips tightly and hammered away. "Ahhhhhh! My god!" Tsukasa screamed as Gauche destroyed her ass with his massive dick. He kept slamming in and out of Tsukasa's loose ass. No longer being tight. Tsukasa panted quickly as Gauche pulled out. Tsukasa's ass gaped. Gauche picked up Tsukasa and held her ass cheeks and resumed fucking the shit out of her, literally. Gauche bounced her up and down on his cock as she screamed out. He bounced her harder and faster and came. He shot his cum up Tsukasa's butt. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tsukasa screamed and came as well. Her stomach got bigger and she passed out soon after. Gauche stayed inside Tsukasa until his cock went flat.


	8. Chapter 8

**K-ON Love (Lemon series) Rated M. You have been warned!  
**

 **Chapter 8: Luck x Haruna (Black Clover x K-ON)**

* * *

Luck was making out with Haruna on her bed, naked and she was sucking on his 8 inch 4 inch thick cock. She was moaning as she sucked on him. Luck petted her brown hair and moaned. "Haruna-chan." Haruna stopped sucking his cock and sucked on his balls. "Oh shit." Luck moaned loudly as Haruna sucked on his balls.

"Taste so good." Haruna said and licked her boyfriend's shaft and balls. She then sucked on his shaft again. Deepthroating it without gagging.

He then started to thrust into her mouth slowly, making her suck on all of his cock. "Want me to go faster?" He asked her. She moaned a yes and Luck licked his lips and held Haruna's head and started pounding her throat. Haruna moaned and gurgled around Luck's member., his balls smacking her chin. "I'm cumming." He said and slammed a couple more times and came inside his girlfriend's throat.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm." Haruna moaned and swallowed all of Luck's cum. She let up and Luck kissed and fondled Haruna's breast. She moaned out Luck's name and rubbed his hair. Luck moaned and sucked on her left breast harder.

"Oh Luck!" Haruna moaned loudly. After Luck was done pleasing her breasts, he made out with Haruna. He groped her ass making her squeak. Luck chuckled and picked up Haruna and slammed her down onto his cock, deep inside her pussy. Haruna screamed and held on to Luck as he started hammering away at her vagina, slamming his cock into her womb. A slight bulge appeared on her stomach every time Luck slammed his cock balls deep into her. 'oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Haruna cursed out in pleasure. Luck then groped her ass and squeezed her ass cheeks and continued pounding into her. Luck then placed her down and lays on his back. Haruna laid on top of Luck on her back and thrusted herself down onto his dick. She moaned out his name and Luck held her hips and fucked her pussy again.

"Shit!" Luck panted as he pounded Haruna. His hips crashed into hers that made a clap sound. Haruna moaned loudly and was cumming.

"I'm cumming!" Haruna screamed and came. She threw her head back and cried as she squirted, her walls clamping down on Luck's cock, making him cum too.

"Haruna-chan!" Luck moaned loudly. After they finished cumming. Haruna got into a 69 position. She spreads her ass for Luck and he eats her asshole out. Haruna moaned and begins to suck on Luck's cock. She deepthroats him without gagging, She bobbed her head up and down as Luck stuck his tongue inside Haruna's butt hole, lubing her up for anal sex. Haruna was ready and stopped sucking Luck's dick. She got on her hands and knees and spread her butt cheeks out for Luck. He jerked his cock a bit and shoved it in her ass. Haruna gripped the bed sheets tightly and grinded her teeth in pain. Luck grabbed her hips ad started thrusting. Pulling halfway out and slamming back in, slowly at first.

"Oh fuck." Haruna moaned and panted when Luck went harder. He thrusted faster and got Haruna screaming. "AHHHH LUCK! LUCK! AHHHH!"

"Yes baby. Scream for me!" Luck moaned as he felt her ass clamping around his thick shaft. He slapped Haruna's ass cheeks and continued hammering away at her. Luck pulled Haruna to his body and wrapped his arms around and slammed his lips on her, muffling her cries, he got their hips slapping again as Luck kept pounding away at her ass.

"Mmmmmm!" Haruna moaned loudly as she felt every inch of Luck's fat cock deep in her ass. She loved it and was gonna cum again. She reached down and fingered herself in time with Luck's wild thrusting.

"I'm cumming." Luck grunted and kept hammering away at Haruna. She moaned in response and screamed as Luck came a load deep up her ass. He kept slamming through his climax and Haruna came as well.

"AHHHHHHHH FUCK!" Haruna screamed and panted. She had climaxed hard and went limp. Luck pulled out and his cum leaked out of Haruna's broken hole. He collapsed next to her, panting as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**K-ON Love (Lemon series) Rated M. You have been warned!  
**

 **Chapter 9: Yoshitake x Ai (Daily Lives Of Highschool Boys x K-ON)**

* * *

Yoshitake was making out with Ai Tsuchiya on his bed, naked and she was sucking on his 9 inch 5 inch thick cock. She was moaning as she sucked on him. Yoshitake petted her dark brown hair and moaned. Ai stopped sucking his cock and sucked on his balls. "Oh shit." She sucked them both and jerked off his cock with her hand. She stopped sucking his balls and resumed sucking his long cock. She bopped her head up and down on his shaft. Yoshitake moaned and grabbed Ai's head and began to fuck her face. Her eyes shot open and she gurgled and gagged as Yoshitake face fucked her roughly. "Oh yea!" He yelled and continued fucking Ai's throat. He was cumming soon and Ai continued gagging hard and saliva dripped down her chin. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the face fucking. Her throat bulging slightly. Yoshitake slammed a couple more times and pressed Ai's face into his groin, and dumped 5 ropes of warm cum down her throat. She retched and quickly swallowed it. He let Ai up and she coughed and caught her breath. She laid down and raised her legs up in the air.

"Mess me up." She winked. Yoshitake chuckled and went to town on her pussy with his mouth. He also fingered her butthole, sticking two fingers in, to the knuckle. "Ohhhhh god!" Ai screamed as she was fingered and licked at the same time. Yoshitake stuck his tongue deep insider her vagina and licked around. Ai panted and grabbed Yoshitake's blonde hair and moaned out. Yoshitake stopped and got all five fingers deep inside Ai's ass. "OH MY GOD!" Ai screamed out as she got anal fisted, past the wrist. Ai kept moaning as Yoshitake went faster. Ai moaned and squirted. "FUCK!" Yoshitake pulled out and Ai's ass gaped. He then shoved his cock into her pussy and his balls went inside Ai's ass. Both moaned out loudly as Yoshitake started fucking Ai's pussy while her ass squeezed his testicles. He pounded away at Ai and kissed her. His balls went out of Ai's butt and he focused on her vagina.

"So tight." He moaned and thrusted hard and balls deep into Ai's pussy. She moaned and kissed him back. The two tongue battle as Yoshitake grabbed her breasts and squeezed them.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Ai moaned loudly and felt like she was gonna cum again. She did and her vagina walls clamped down onto to Yoshitake's thick cock. He groaned and slammed brutally and came inside Ai. Both moaned out together in the process. Yoshitake panted and took his cock out of her vagina and entered her still gaping ass from the fist session. He slammed all the way and Ai screamed. "AHHHHHHHH FUCK TAKE-KUN!" Yoshitake picked up Ai and laid on his back and thrusted upwards into Ai ass. Her back was facing him and she arched it and heard slap sounds whenever her cheeks collided with her boyfriend's crotch. She moaned out with ever hard thrust and felt every inch of Yoshitake's big cock. "Oh fuck! Fuck me!"

"Sure thing." Yoshitake smirked and went harder and faster than before, breaking Ai's ass in the process and causing her to squirt.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ai screamed and went limp as Yoshitake continued hammering away at her hole. He then pulled out and placed a limp Ai on her stomach. He then slammed his cock into her gaping hole again and pounded it. He panted and continued assaulting her ass with hard brutal thrusts. Ai moaned each thrust and squirted again. Yoshitake grunted and slammed balls deep and erupted deep inside Ai's bowels. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ohhhhhh fuck." He moaned out. Yoshitake pulled out and his cock went soft. He turned Ai over and jerked off and shot some more hot cum onto her face and opened mouth.

"You messed me up..." Ai moaned and passed out. Yoshitake crashed next to her exhausted.


End file.
